Requirement Visits
by MagikCat
Summary: Hannah repays Neville's bravery the best way she can. A sequel to "The Lion Leader" chapter of "Patronus Wizards."


_**A/N:**__ A sequel to my Neville chapter—"_The Lion Leader_"—of my "_Patronus Wizards_" vignettes. You might want to read that before you continue on with this._

_Written for my friend __**mollywheezy**__'s birthday._

Hannah found him in the Room of Requirement. He was stretched out on a cot, quietly reading _Healing Plants of the Atlantic Ocean,_ swinging gently though there was no breeze. The Room had taken the form of what might have been the cabin of a ship — like the ones she had read about in her dad's books.

Neville looked up from the text, looking so startled to see her that Hannah wondered if her visit had been a bad idea.

"I'm sorry to barge in," she said quickly. "I know you've been getting food from Alberforth but I thought you might like something, you know, familiar." She blushed as she clutched the large basket of food tighter. Merlin—she was such an _idiot_!

He got up from the cot, stretching his arms to the ceiling. "You're right," he said with a grin. "Nothing beats house-elf cooking."

Nearly sighing with relief, Hannah walked over to a table already stacked with plates, goblets and cutlery that just happened to appear there. Before long it was laden with every kind of meat there was, vegetables, bread, pumpkin juice and even a bottle of firewhiskey. Hannah had finally stopped reaching into the basket, afraid there would be more. It hadn't seemed that heavy when she had carried it up here.

"Good Lord, Hannah!" Neville laughed as he started filling his plate. "How much did you tell the house-elves to pack?"

"I only said it was for you!"

He smiled over a bite of roast beef. "Thanks, Hannah."

"It's the least I can do," she said, pulling on one of her pigtails unnecessarily—a nervous habit. It was because of her he was in here, after all. If she hadn't been so … stupid as to get caught by Amycus, he might not be stuck in here.

The memory of that night five days ago popped into her mind. She was so sure she would not survive another minute in the Dementor's presence, was sure she was going to die from despair …

And then Neville had saved her. Never had she felt so much joy than the moment she had seen of him. She had felt _safe_—just like she did now. But Neville had always been like that—even she before she had fallen for him in more than a year ago.

He smiled at her again as she watched him eat and heart began beating faster. She had to get out of there before she made a bigger fool out of herself than she had already.

"I'm glad you're doing well," she said, picking up the basket. "I'll just go now…"

"Hey! Wait a second!" He jumped his feet. "Stay a little bit. I haven't seen anyone since Sunday. Tell me what's going on in the school."

She stopped and pulled on her pigtail again, trying to draw up her courage. She could do this. It wasn't so bad…

"Well, the Carrows are still hacked off that they can't find you," Hannah said, carefully sitting down across from him. "I don't think I've ever seen them in such a state."

"They haven't hurt anyone, have they?" Neville asked quickly.

She shrugged, trying to keep from smiling. Typical Neville. "No more than usual. We don't travel alone anymore, so they can't pick us off."

"Good." He looked relieved, then added pointed, "You shouldn't either."

She dismissed this with a wave that said '_don't worry about it_.' "You won't be alone much longer."

"What?"

"Seamus, Michael, Stephan and some others have something big planned from the sound of it."

Neville groaned in frustration. "Tell them I said _no_," he said. "We all agreed we'd lay low at least until Harry gets back. No more stunts."

"You know Seamus," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "He's got them all riled up. I'll send the message I doubt it'll do any good."

Neville snorted. "Stubborn. All of them."

"Loyal to you," Hannah corrected quietly. "They want to make one last bit of mayhem before they come to keep you company. You're important to all of us, you know." _Especially me._

He gave another small smile. "They're still stubborn….You better get back to your common room — curfew will be up soon." Hannah glanced at her watch and regrettably realized he was right. She reluctantly got up and Neville followed her.

She paused at the door to tell him goodnight only to find Neville looking at her oddly, as if arguing mentally about something.

"Right…." He swallowed and, in a move that shocked her into stone, kissed her on the cheek. She hadn't expected it, and now she thought she might explode from the rush of tingles. It was warm and slightly wet, and the air cooled the spot when he pulled back.

_He kissed me he kissed me he kissed me—_

"You're the best—you know that?" His voice was hoarse.

Hannah blushed. "I do what I can," she told him, her voice slightly high pitched. "I'll come back soon, all right?"

"I'd like that." His deep brown eyes were filled with … something she had never seen before.

But she liked it.


End file.
